


Alpha and Omega

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, And probably terrible tagging, Angst, Frisk/Chara makes a big mistake, Gen, I still don't know how tag right, Kind of Semi-Character Study/Universe Exploration (If that even is a thing?), Not really canon to Underfell/my own interpretation of Underfell, Self-Hatred, Sorry for the horrible summary, They don't realize it until the end, Underfell Genocide Run, What is canon to Underfell though?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frisk/Chara does a genocide run and learn more about how important their role and actions are towards these cruel, heartless monsters. It's too bad they figured it out in the worst way possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale in any shape or form.
> 
> Like the tags say this is my own interpretation of Underfell so there may be things that aren't canon in UF (if there is any).

"Human, do you think that if someone tries hard enough, they'll be able to become a good person no matter how many mistakes they've made? That even they deserve a chance to live and be happy?" Two figures stood face to face; the wind was howling and the snow around them was filled with dust. One a tall skeleton and the other looking like a small child. The skeleton was the one who was talking, addressing the human who was just staring at them and making no acknowledgement that they were listening to the skeletal figure. The skeletal man took it in stride, however, and just let out a humorless laugh.

"You don't, do you?" He doesn't quite ask, instead stating it more like a fact. "Because if you did, then you wouldn't have done all of this." He gestures to the whole area they were in and everywhere further beyond; implying how the human killed everyone in their snowy village. Knowing that they turned them all into tiny little particles that will soon be erased by the wind; how he knows that the human won't just stop there either.

"I don't blame you, you know." He continues their one-sided conversation, giving the human something akin to a smirk, but not quite. "After all, if you hadn't, then you would have been the one dead. The one lying there on the floor, bleeding to your death with no one ever willing to help you. Not when this world is all about to kill or be killed.

"You came to me to finish the job haven't you? Me, the last threat in this area before you can progress and continue on your mass monster murdering spree." He then proceeds to point at the human who, instinctively, takes a defensive stance, gripping the handle of their knife tightly, prepared to dodge any attacks and to cause their own when an opening arrives. Instead of any sudden attack, the skeleton just laughs, apparently finding it funny how the human reacted.

"It seems you are already used to our world if you react like that even at the slightest of movements. Again, not that I don't blame you. If I were to be honest, even, I agree with you human." The human blinks in confusion when they hear the words coming out of Papyrus. They have never agreed on anything before and it was weird to suddenly agree now considering their circumstances. He walks closer to them and they grew tense every step he took forward. He finally stopped when he was only a few feet away, his taller body causing a shadow to shroud over them.

"Us monsters," Papyrus continues on, pointing at himself, "we don't deserve the chance to live and be happy. Not after how many crimes we have committed amongst ourselves. Not even I, the Great Papyrus." He drops his arm and tilts his head, giving the human a view of his vertebrae. Their stance was more relaxed now, utterly confused of the events happening. Of course they were still wary, but they just didn't understand what the skeleton was doing.

"Have you never had a skeleton offer their skull to you before?" Papyrus said after a long pause with something that the human could possibly describe as mirth, but it disappeared instantly as it had appeared so the human was not quite sure. The sentence itself is enough for the human to piece together what Papyrus was doing, and they grasp their knife even tighter. It was a perfect moment, right there. If they just make a horizontal slash on that spot perfectly then the head would come off and they could continue on their journey of killing all these monstrous creatures. Yet, they find themselves hesitating as they take a slow step forward, causing a small crunch to be heard from the snow..

Papyrus gives out a cruel laugh, this time at the human's hesitation, and brings his head upright again to stare at the human with his red eye.

"Why are you hesitating? Wasn't this your goal from the start? Or are you suddenly having second thoughts? If you decide to spare me, human, it won't change anything. I'll still kill monsters-I'll still be cruel. The many crimes I've committed will just increase more and more unless," He pauses and the human wonders what exactly is going through the skeleton's head. Even throughout their several runs in this world, they never were able to completely figure out Papyrus. "Unless you decide to kill me right here and now."

The human still looks unsure, but they take another tentative step forward. They kept looking at Papyrus, who just observed their every move with his bright scarlet eye, expecting him to suddenly give them a surprise attack.

In other timelines, Papyrus has never done this before. He has never _not_ fight you, so why was he doing it now, in this run, where you were killing everyone? Where he really did have to defend himself or else he'll die. It didn't make sense how this creature who has caused so much pain not only to them but others suddenly decided to just...just _stop_ and suddenly start regretting and saying that he didn't deserve to live. And then Papyrus's next words are the ones that surprise them even more.

"Just..." Papyrus breathes, taking in a shuddering breath, "promise me you won't kill the children and..." he pauses, contemplating his next words. "And Sans." He finishes quickly and quietly that they almost didn't catch it. When his words register, it's enough for them to lose their grip on their knife almost entirely. Papyrus...Papyrus has never cared about Sans before, not ever. He's always been cruel to him and hasn't shown any indication ever that there had been any hint of care for him at all. Papyrus even said the _children_ for underground's sake. It's like the Papyrus they knew suddenly disappeared and switched, but that couldn't be because this one was aware of what he has done in the underground and actually seems to hate himself for it.

So then, _what changed_? Could it have really been because of their decision to kill? It couldn't be; the fact that Papyrus has shown regret for his past actions when they haven't even decided to spare him could only mean Papyrus knew of the resets (albeit unlikely since as far as they knew the only one really conscious of that was Flowey) or he-

_They were sitting next to each other against one of the trees. Papyrus had accidentally got into a fight with a human and they had to stop it before it escalated too far. After Papyrus had realized what he had done he immediately ran off and they had ran after him. Now they were by the forest, a comforting presence for the skeleton. Normally when this happened Papyrus would stay quiet as they sat next to him as a quiet comforting presence, but apparently things would be different this time._

_"Have you ever hated what you've become?" Papyrus asks out of the blue, jolting them out of their thoughts as they tried to make an excuse to the humans for Papyrus's actions. When they stare at Papyrus puzzled, he just scoffs before bringing up his hands and stares at them. "Of course you haven't. You're practically an angel-how could you ever hate what you are now? Just...sometimes you become something you never wanted to be and then one day you realize that there's no way you can go back because it's too late to **ever** go back. So all you can do is follow that familiar pattern because you don't know how to change-or if," His breath shakes and if they didn't know better then they would possibly assume that Papyrus might be ready to cry. "If that change will really make things better or worse." He finishes with his hands clenched together as he glared at them, staying quiet for the remainder of the time as they sat together. However, they make sure to rest their own hand on top of his as a reassurance._

_**I believe in you.** _

And, really, _how_ could they have ever forgotten about this precious memory? This memory where Papyrus actually opened up to them for even a little bit. At the time they thought Papyrus was only talking about his violent tendencies, but maybe, maybe it was more than that. Has always been more than that. Maybe Papyrus never hated his brother, maybe he really wasn't cruel, maybe-

_They run outside and see blood on the streets. Bodies were everywhere with gaping holes and gore and suddenly they felt very, very sick. Buildings were ruined, some even on fire, and the only ones who were alive and outside splattered with blood were the-_

But that didn't change the fact of what Papyrus and the others _did_ -what they will do even if they spare them all. And so they give a brief nod as they strengthen their grip on the knife and bring it up above their heads, the blade ready to slash. Papyrus just stares at them, standing very still, and let's out an airless laugh as he knows the decision they have decided to make. The cut is swift and clean and as soon as it slices all the way they feel the body turn to dust and shower all over them; landing on their hair, clothes, and any skin that is revealed. All that is left is his head before it, too, starts to crumble, but they don't miss the movements of Papyrus's mouth as he silently says his last words.

For some reason, they never felt them hate themselves this much before.

* * *

Once again the human stood face to face to a figure. Yet unlike Papyrus he was shorter and could even be called chubbier. His body was also made of bones and the human couldn't help but feel some type of dread that he decided to appear before them; his red eye suddenly ablaze with a golden flame that mixed between red and blue at the same time. It could be none other than Papyrus's brother, Sans.

They glance at Sans in wariness before rearranging their grip on the knife so they could strike efficiently for any attacks. Sans, however, remained silent as he stared at them. They were about to move their hands to speak in sign to Sans but stopped when they noticed the item that was different with Sans. Papyrus's tattered scarf was wrapped around Sans's own neck and for some reason they couldn't help but feel something cold in them. Their grip tightened and Sans's eyes narrowed even more, outright glaring at them with venom.

"So," Sans starts, his mouth not covered by the scarf anymore and somehow Sans was still grinning. It was like his grin was something permanent and it really didn't feel right towards their current situation. "I guess this it then? You reset and we all just...go through this whole process again? Oh!" Sans makes a fake surprised gasp, mocking them. The human's eyes widened an inch at the mention of the resets, surprised that Sans knew of them. "But things are different this time aren't they? You decided to reset, but instead of trying to help us you decide to kill us."

They couldn't say anything to that, especially since it was the truth of it all. There was no use denying their actions when they've already done it and trying to make excuses for it wouldn't do any good. Even if they gave an answer of why they were doing this, they were sure that Sans wouldn't care either way based on his unforgiving expression towards them. It was the first time Sans has ever been like this to them.

"Why did you do it?" Sans muttered, too quiet that the human could barely hear his words. "Were we just so horrible that even you couldn't stand us anymore and gave up? Or are we just some sick playthings of yours where you'll decide whether we live or not, like some judge?" Sans asked and the human was stunned to silence at Sans's accusations because what could they say? That they didn't think it was some fun past time for them deciding who'll live or not? How they actually would prefer them to be alive if anything? But that...that contradicted them right now, doesn't it? They weren't keeping any of them alive this time, rather, _they_ were the one who was killing them _all_.

"But most all..." Sans continued, his eye's flame growing darker and larger by the second. "Why did you have to kill _him_ along with everyone else?" His voice cracked as he mentioned Papyrus. "I know that most of us were jerks and deserved it and I guess Papyrus fits into the category too, but he...he never..." Sans stuttered a bit deliriously, causing Frisk to suspect that their suspicion about Papyrus was actually true. But what else could they do now? They've already killed so many and it seems like Sans and Asgore are the only ones left. There's also the fact that they can't reset anymore either because it seems like Flowey is somehow preventing them from resetting, as if he wants them to realize some cold hard truth.

_...Maybe this was it._

Telling Sans that Papyrus let them kill him would probably make Sans even more furious and they were sure by how Sans looked at them that they wouldn't be able to pass by him like they did the other several times... It would seem like they would honestly have to fight him and win to get through this course and then they could reset after all of it was over to fix their mistakes. They had realized as they kept going on their genocide spree that there were better alternatives than killing them all for their large mistake, Sans was just the last push. It wouldn't have solved anything and just prove to the monsters even more that humans were just horrible creatures, the point they've been trying to disprove since the first time they got here. 

They would just be sorry that they couldn't really keep their promise to Papyrus about Sans.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny how the first thing I write for the UT fandom is Underfell and I don't even like this AU much. .-. Also, just for the just in case possibility, if anything is unclear or you don't understand in here, please ask and I'll be happy to answer.
> 
> _~~Was Papyrus's pose for offering his head weird by any chance? I went over that one scene so many times because I found it so awkward that I actually even asked my online friends on what would be "good posture for decapitation while standing upright"...~~_


End file.
